


MCU Drabble Series

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Food prompt:Any, any, $5 milkshake





	1. Five Dollar Milkshake

Steve remembered when a milkshake cost about twenty cents. He and Bucky would go to Fleckman’s and get one with two straws. They’d sit close with their heads together, drinking at the same time. When they were out in public it was the closest they could get without anyone raising a fuss.

Now a milkshake cost five dollars and no-one would blink an eye if Steve and Bucky kissed in public.

“I got the straws,” Bucky said, grinning and making room for Steve.

They sat pressed up close together and it was just like old times, only so much better.


	2. Gentle Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sex: _any, any m/m, aftercare_

Bucky liked when Steve was rough during sex. He went out of his way to insure he’d have bruises from grasping fingers and marks from Steve’s teeth. There’d be a lot of grappling, wrestling, and slamming each other against walls and doors and other flat surfaces.

Their lovemaking was passionate, fiery, animalistic. It never failed to get Steve’s blood racing. But some small part of him worried. Was it the serum that made Bucky so aggressive? Back in the day he’d been so gentle with Steve, more than had strictly been necessary despite Steve’s health issues.

Or was he still finding ways to punish himself for everything he’d done under Hydra’s control? That’s what Steve feared the most.

Afterwards, when they were both sated, Steve took great care with Bucky. He took his time cleaning Bucky with a warm washcloth, soothing the bites and bruises. He kept his touch gentle, following light caresses with soft kisses.

“I’m not gonna break,” Bucky said sleepily. 

Steve curled up behind him and pulled the blankets over both of them. “Shut up and let me take care of you.”

Bucky snorted. “Such a charmer.” But he didn’t stop Steve from coddling him after sex.


	3. Camera Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for Photography prompt: _Marvel Cinematic Universe, any m/m, wedding photos_
> 
> In which Sam saves the day with quick thinking and a handy Hawkeye.

“Has anyone seen Mr. Barnes?”

The photographer Tony hired was already looking frazzled and it was still half an hour till the ceremony.

“I’ll go,” Sam said.

They were at one of Tony’s luxury properties for a wedding that was seventy years in the making and no expense had been spared. Each groom had his own suite, spending the night before the wedding apart because they were helplessly old-fashioned.

Bucky was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Sam was relieved to see he was in his tuxedo, at least.

“Hey, man. They need you outside for pictures.”

Bucky shook his head without looking up. “I can’t.”

“Zit?” Sam asked sympathetically. The darn things always seemed to pop up at the most inopportune times.

“Camera,” Bucky replied in a defeated tone.

Sam pulled a chair over from the table and flipped it around so he could rest his arms on the back of it. “You want to run that by me again?”

“The pictures. I can’t.”

Pictures. Okay. What about pictures? “You know the camera isn’t really stealing your soul, right? I mean, they had cameras back in your day.”

Bucky finally looked up and gave Sam a withering look. “I’m not an idiot, bird boy.”

“Then explain it to me so we can get this shindig underway and Steve doesn’t think you’re a runaway bride.”

Bucky looked down at his hands. “It’s stupid.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.” Sam had the feeling the problem wasn’t something they could laugh off, and he switched gears from joking teammate to veteran counselor.

“I’m supposed to be unseen,” Bucky said. 

There was a wealth of emotion imbued in those five words: shame, bitterness, fear, anger. Sam clenched his jaw. Fucking Hydra. They’d never be rid of those assholes, even on what should’ve been Bucky’s happiest day.

“That’s very sound reasoning for an assassin,” Sam said carefully. “But you’re not that guy anymore. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do!” Bucky snapped. He got off the bed and started pacing. “I’m not…I know where I am. When I am. It’s just…I can’t get it out of my head.”

It was an ingrained response, built over decades of Hydra conditioning, and Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to help Bucky overcome it in the next ten minutes. He added it to his mental list of issues to tackle at a future date, and instead tried to think of a quick solution.

“Give me about five minutes, okay? I’ll get the cameras out of there.”

Bucky gave him a hopeful look. “You can do that? I don’t want to upset Stevie.”

“Leave it to me,” Sam said. He got up and swung the chair back into position. “Five minutes.”

**Later**

Under the flowered trellis Steve and Bucky kissed and everyone cheered, and Sam discreetly dashed away a tear or two at the love and happiness he could see on his friends’ faces. He tapped his earbud.

“You getting this?”

_Every disgustingly romantic moment_ , came Clint’s cheerful reply. He was stationed on the roof of the house with the photographer’s camera and a telephoto lens, Sam’s quick fix for Bucky’s issue.

“Thanks,” Bucky said to Sam before he and Steve retired for the night. “For everything.”

“My pleasure,” Sam replied with a hearty handshake. “Now go take your blushing bride upstairs.”

“Hey!” Steve protested, even though he had a big, goofy smile on his face.

Sam watched them go, happy for his friends. And determined to help Bucky understand one day that he deserved to be seen.


	4. Everything But the Oink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Smell: _Any, any m/m, Person A wakes up to the smell of Person B cooking breakfast_

Bucky never had a slow transition from sleep to awake, didn’t get to linger in that in-between space that was like being in limbo. He was asleep and then he was awake, as if a switch had been flipped. He couldn’t remember if it had always been that way for him. There was a lot about himself he still didn’t know.

But the smell in the air, drifting into the bedroom from the kitchen, that was familiar on a deep, visceral level: pork fat, sage, real butter. He didn’t know the name for it but his stomach grumbled noisily and his mouth filled with saliva.

Before he followed the smell back to its source, Bucky ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and empty his bladder. As always, he took a long minute to stare at himself in the mirror, refamiliarizing himself with his own face.

_James Buchanan Barnes_ , he reminded himself. _You deserve to be here_.

Steve was in the kitchen wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a Captain America apron, the latter a gag gift from Tony. He was frying something on the stove, the snap and sizzle only making Bucky hungrier.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Steve said with a grin. His hair was still tousled from bed. “Just in time for breakfast.”

“What is it?” Bucky asked, looking over Steve’s shoulder. Whatever he was frying was roughly rectangular and dark brown in color.

“Scrapple.” Steve turned off the burner and slid the oddly-named meat onto plates already full of scrambled eggs and toast. “Don’t ask what’s in it.”

He carried the plates to the kitchen table, where juice had already been poured out into two glasses. Bucky followed, suddenly overwhelmingly hungry, as if he hadn’t eaten in days. He tentatively tried the scrapple first, since he was familiar enough with the eggs.

“Oh!” he said in surprise. “I remember this! My mom used to make it every Saturday.”

Steve grinned back at him, always pleased when Bucky accessed another memory of his past. “Everything but the oink, that’s what your dad used to say.”

Bucky nodded, shoveling another bite into his mouth. It didn’t taste exactly the same – nothing did these days – but it was pretty close. It was low-class food, pork scraps mixed with cornmeal and spices to make a kind of loaf. Meat had been scarce when he was a kid, so he’d really looked forward to the scrapple every Saturday.

“You can buy it pre-made these days,” Steve said. “No trips to the butcher. It’s not as good as your mom’s, though.”

“This is great! Thank you!”

Steve ended up frying the rest of the scrapple he’d bought, Bucky eating most of it. With that flavor in his mouth and that scent in his nose he could almost remember what it was like, sitting in his mother’s kitchen with his sister and his father. 

“Can we have this every Saturday?” Bucky asked, almost embarrassed to ask.

“Whenever you want, Buck,” Steve replied. “Whenever you want.”


	5. Split Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Taste: _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Bucky Barnes (+/ any), the taste of blood in his mouth_

Bucky had Tony pressed up against the wall, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. His sanity, surely. Or maybe he could blame it all on post-mission adrenalin, a way to reaffirm that they were both still alive even though the odds had been against them.

Tony had one hand fisted in Bucky’s hair, the other working it’s way down the back of Bucky’s jeans. One of them was growling a little.

And then Bucky tasted blood, the familiar metallic tang snapping him out of the haze of lust as efficiently as a bucket of cold water.

There was blood on Tony’s lips.

Bucky didn’t remember moving, but suddenly he was on the other side of the room, pressed into the corner and shaking like he’d just come out of the deep freeze. He tried to apologize but the words were jammed up in his throat, a sharp and painful ball of misery he could barely swallow around.

“Hey,” Tony said. “Not your fault, man. I got the split lip during the fighting.”

Of course it was his fault! He’d been too rough, too selfish. He hurt Tony, something he’d promised himself he’d never, never do. Bucky knew the taste of blood all too well, his own and that of some of the people he’d killed over the years. He’d never tasted the blood of someone he loved, and it made his stomach clench painfully.

“You’re kind of killing the mood here, Frosty the Snow Stud,” Tony said, but there was no censure in his tone, no anger. Just warm affection. He was slowly making his way across the room, hips rolling and erection obvious through his jeans. “You know I like it a little rough. I like _you_ a little rough.”

Bucky’s heart was pounding in his ears, but nothing could drown out Tony’s words or his obvious sincerity. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. You wouldn’t.”

“I could.”

“You won’t.” Tony stood right in front of him, licking the blood from his own lips. “Not unless I want you to.”

He moved, slow, slow, slow. And kissed Bucky with a gentleness that belied his words. Bucky only hesitated a moment before kissing back. He ran his tongue over the split in Tony’s lip as if he could fix it.

Wrapped in Tony’s arms, Bucky let himself believe everything would be okay.


	6. Darned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Renewal prompt: _author's choice, any (gen), mending or cleaning something that's seen better days_

“What are you doing? Make a sock puppet?” Sam dropped down on the couch next to Bucky. “The Winter Sockster?”

Bucky didn’t bother responding, just kept carefully moving the needle.

“Seriously. What is that in there? A tennis ball?”

“If you must know, I’m darning my socks.”

Sam leaned closer. “That’s a real thing people do? Wouldn’t it be easier to buy new socks?”

“Nothing a little thread can’t fix.”

“The Great Depression is over, man. Just sayin’.”

Bucky shrugged. “I like these socks.”

“Such an old man,” Sam said. He clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Later.”

Bucky kept darning.


End file.
